Cuando dejes de amarme, déjame de besar
by Jesswinch
Summary: Ua promesa que no se puede prometer.


Mi primer finc de Residen Evil… o.O jeje, y es que me encanta la pareja de Leon y Claire, así que pues adelante.

Los personajes y sus respectivos demás son propiedad de sus respectivos dueños, mío solo la historia.

Cuando dejes de amarme, déjame de besar.

Eran exactamente las 2:15am aquel sujeto de cabello rubio cenizo estaba sentado en el margen de la cama mirando hacia el suelo, paso su mano sobre su cabello y voltio a mirar a su chica

-simplemente no lo entiendo. Comento – acaso no quieres que esto dure.

La chica de cabello rojizo camino de cuclillas sobre la cama y lo abrazo por el cuello.

-no me malinterpretes, es que lo nuestro es perfecto que me da miedo arruinarlo y arruinar todo lo que somos. Suspiro y prosiguió –nuestra amistas es tan perfecta por el amor que nos tenemos, que me un miedo horrible perderlo si esto no funciona.

El frunció el ceño y la miro –por eso ahora somos algo mas que amigos y yo quiero que funcione te prometo dar lo todo de mi para que así sea, Claire quiero tenerte en mi vida para siempre.

Ella beso sus labios tiernamente –entonces prométemelo.

-Porque?

-es que no recuerdas el temor que teníamos al empezar esto… recuerdas como empezó –la chica se apoyo sobre los hombros de el.

El rubio cenizo suspiro –con un beso, una caricia. Decía mientras la besaba, mientras la acariciaba.

Y después saliste corriendo por la puerta –comento con gracia –me espante, pensé que ya nunca volverías a verme.

-como crees eso, si me dio miedo, temor… tuve miedo de regresar y mirarte a lo ojos, creía que ya no querías verme así que solo te pedí disculpas.

-Leon, y que disculpas de ahí otro beso, caricia y acabamos en la cama.

-si recuerdo… esa primera vez fue… súper. –dijo sin mas.

Ella lo miro levantando una ceja –súper… solo eso, recuerdo cada palabra que salio de tu boca, pienso que súper queda cortó, yo diría… carlifragilistico!

Leon miro con gracia a la pelirroja –esa palabra no existe, además va junto a lo que dije yo, … si así va…creo. Expreso el.

Ella rió y lo beso en la boca –como sea, solo recuerdo el miedo que me dio al día siguiente, tenia temor que te fueras y no regresaras nunca y perderte para siempre y quedarme sin ti, sin tu amistad y sin nada, solo yo sola como una ostra.

-Claire te amo al grado que no puedo estar sin ti, al grado de que el miedo que nos unió nos separe –la beso y la miro a los ojos.

-entonces prométemelo Leon.

Un suspiro inundo la habitación –eso seria imposible.

Ella se sentó a su lado mientras mecía sus pies –porque?

-dices que si recuerdo como empezó… y llegue a creer que éramos solo amigos con derecho… así empezamos o así entendí pero por miedo nunca dije nada mas hasta hoy y cuando lo digo tu me dices que quieres que te prometa algo… algo que yo no quiero porque entonces terminaríamos como empezamos… amigos con derecho.

-prefiero eso a perderte para siempre – confeso con un poco de inseguridad.

-Claire! –Expreso asustado –yo no quiero eso, yo quiero más, quiero que esto sea para siempre, quiero que tú y yo seamos felices, quiero…

Ella lo beso tiernamente – y yo igual por ello también luchare por que esto funcione… pero prométemelo.

-prometerte que el día que deje de amarte solo deje de besarte? Dijo el rubio cenizo sin ganas.

-tu lo prometes y yo lo prometo –termino de decir dándole una sonrisa calida.

-si acaso yo dejo de amarte que lo dudo solo dejare de besarte y tu aun me amaras y querrás seguir besándome y amándome… eso es amigos con derecho.

-me impedirás eso?

-y tu a mi?

-no lo creo.

-entonces no lo prometo.

-Leon?

-Claire?

El la tomo por la cintura y se recostó sobre ella –Te prometo que nunca dejare de amarte, que nunca dejare de pelear por tu amor, que hasta en la misión mas difícil tus ojos estén en mis pensamientos, que sin importar que tu hermano me mate gritare a los cuatro vientos lo mucho que te amo, te prometo que nunca dejare de amarte porque no deseo ser tu amigo…tu amigo con derecho. La beso haciendo que ella se estremeciera de la emoción. –eso amor mío te prometo.

Fin.

Muy cortito pero lindo creo… espero sus opiniones.

Gracias por leer.


End file.
